tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Gaspacho
Doctor Gaspacho '''is a BLU Soldier conceptualized by BurgerLord. His theme is King Bowser - Super Mario Galaxy. Appearance and Personality Doctor Gaspacho (Full name "Hasta Gaspacho") is a BLU Soldier wearing a Tuxxy and doesn't have a helmet. Doctor Gaspacho is rather nazi-like. He has a rather large hatred for reality-warping/magical freaks and goes ''insane ''lengths to take them down, whether they're bad or good. However, he has reason behind this, and this is because he witnessed his parents get murdered by a certain reality warper. Because of this traumatic experience, he became ruthless and hellbent on killing every reality warping freak known. That said, he's a caring older brother to The Veteran and will openly admire freaks that have impressive raw strength. However, due to this traumatic experience, Doctor Gaspacho is rather overprotective of his brother and, if The Veteran is even slightly harmed by a freak, he will go lengths to kill said freak, reality warper or not. Powers and Abilities Doctor Gaspacho has enhanced physical fitness, he's able to throw people thirty times his weight with relative ease (He weighs 200 pounds, mind you). Due to him being ''insane, ''Doctor Gaspacho performed surgery on himself, giving himself a robotic skeleton somehow. This made him nigh-bulletproof and electricity will fuel him. Because of a chemical he injected into himself, he can manipulate thermal temperature, heating things up (Like Medizards ice abilities) or cooling things down (like any freaks fire abilities). He ingests certain chemicals to give him temporary abilities, These being: * '''Red: This makes him weightless, allowing him to fly or simply float. * Yellow: This gives him invisibility, while can allow him to sneak past people. * Green: This makes Gaspacho intangible, allowing him to walk through walls. * Blue: This enhances his reflexes, which allows him to dodge bullets and other projectiles. * Magenta: This enhances Hasta's thermal manipulation, allowing him to temporarily change entire climates. * Ubered: This makes Doctor Gaspacho inhumanly fit, making him like a tank. He, for whatever reason, will also gain blank eyes. Faults and Weaknesses Doctor Gaspacho gets incredibly ''focused on his target and while it makes him impossible to distract, it also makes him impossible to detect an ambush. His skeleton is by no means indestructible, freaks with enhanced fitness could probably damage it and superhuman strength would annihilate it. Even repeatedly shooting at him will cause wear and tear on his skeleton. His thermal manipulation can't work in two places: # Places with room temperature # Space While his chemical-induced abilities are helpful to him, they also have rather bad effects: * '''Red': His weightlessness makes him less durable, making him an easy target. * Yellow: Though he turns invisible, he's by no means undetectable. Radars, motion sensors, thermal heat sensors and freaks with good hearing can detect him. * Green: This chemical is extremely unpredictable and lasts as long as it wants to. One time he uses it, it could last for a long time. The next it could wear off in the most inappropriate time (Like when he's in a wall). * Blue: For whatever reason, this chemical is useless around dispensers. * Magenta: As stated above, his thermal abilities are nullified in room temp areas and space. * Ubered: This chemical lasts the least and leaves him with a feeling akin to that of a hangover. He also doesn't have an unlimited supply of chemicals, he has to spare some to make more. Trivia Doctor Gaspacho is based off of THG's late "Silo" (He's scrapped, now), seeing as the creator thought thermal manipulation was a unique ability. * He is also somewhat based off of Dr. Clef from the SCP Series. Category:BLU Team Category:Concepts made by BurgerLord Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Freak Hunters Category:Intellectuals Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Soldiers